bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bionic Dog (Part II)
| Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Producer = James D. Parriott | Writer = | Teleplay = James D. Parriott | Story = Harve Bennett James D. Parriott | Director = Barry Crane | Production = 47419 | Original = 17 September 1977 | Prev = The Bionic Dog | Next = Fembots in Las Vegas | Related = The Bionic Dog }} When Max, the world's first bionic dog, runs off in the Sierra Nevada mountains, Jaime and an old flame follow him into a raging forest fire. Summary Quotes Roger: Can I get you a cup of coffee, or something? Jaime: Oh yeah, I'd love some. Would you mind putting just a - Roger: (holds up his hand) Teaspoon of cocoa in it? Jaime: Yeah. You remembered. ---- Jaime: Fire! That's what it is; that's what it's been all this time! Roger: I don't understand. Jaime: Max was caught in a lab fire when he was a little puppy, and that's what's making him so crazy all the time, is his fear of fire. I mean, you saw - the... the flames from the steaks made him run. Roger: And... uh... he's been making you run. Jaime: What? Roger: I know about the APB. They called; they said that Max was dangerous, and that if he attacked, to shoot to kill. ---- Harley: (taking aim at Max) Got ya, you blood sucker! ---- Roger: (conversing on CB) Look my girl is out there in the middle of it. Willy, I got to go get her. Tyler: You'll do more to help her where you are. Roger: Look I don't see it that way... I lost her one time, and I'm not about to lose her again. ---- Jaime: Max attacked me, and got my arm... Roger: (stunned at the wires in her arm) Jaime! Jaime: (realizing what he's seen) Oh, I'm sorry, Roger. I... I didn't want you to see this. Not all of me is like this, y'know... just... parts... Roger: Well, what is it? Jaime: It's bionics; I'll tell you about it later. Roger: Max, too? Jaime: Yeah. When he was running away from me, he... uh... apparently, when they shot him, it caused a short circuit in his jaw, and... uh... I guess the electricity's been affecting his mind. So I jerked on a couple of wires when he jumped on me... I guess that did it. ---- Roger: Everything seems to be okay. (tries pulling the deadman switch) Argh... I spoke too soon - the deadman's stuck. Jaime: That's an encouraging name. What is it? Roger: You have to... uh... hold it back while the train's going, or it comes to a stop. It was in case... uh... Jaime: In case the engineer turned into a dead man? Here, lemme try. (pulls the deadman switch) There you go. See, it's easy. You'd be surprised what else I can do. Roger: I'm afraid to ask! ---- Roger: C'mon... c'mon! Jaime: What's wrong? Roger: We're pushing too much weight. Jaime: Well, maybe it just needs a little help, huh? Roger: Like another locomotive! (Jaime hops out of the cab) Where're you going? Jaime: Open the throttle! (pushes the train until it gets going) Roger: Can I ask how you did that? Jaime: No. ---- Rudy: (Max is licking Jaime's face) Max, I'm sure your licks are beneficial, but the oxygen will do her more good. ---- Jaime: Rudy, what's gonna happen to Max now, huh? Rudy: Well, I guess I'll become a dog shrink and I'll try to help Max overcome his fear of fire. Jaime: Not in the lab, huh? Rudy: Not in the lab. Roger: But where will you keep him, eh, after he's gotten over it? Oscar: We're not sure, we might give him to Jaime. Roger: Or a certain forest ranger captain? Jaime: (smiles) That's a good idea. Except I get visiting privileges, you know Roger: That's the idea. Oscar: We'll consider it. But the final decision is up to Max. ---- Trivia * Jaime takes her coffee with a teaspoon of cocoa, and has for many years. Nitpicks * After Jaime Sommers and Max get off the truck they were hitchhiking in, they start running through the Sierra Nevada mountain range. There are two things that are a bit odd about this sequence, though. First, when Jaime is "running", Max is simply trotting beside her, which, when slowed down for the usual bionic running effect, looks pretty silly. Secondly, when they switch to showing Max really running, he is running on pavement, not grass like he should be. * When Max attacks Jaime, there is a brief close-up of his face, and it appears that the wires from his shot-up jaw are on the left side of his face, rather than the right side, which had previously been established. Video Links * Max attacks Jaime Gallery Image:Apb5.JPG Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000801360.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000945960.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 000949640.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001234840.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001498320.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001604200.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001742880.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001797960.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001804720.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001876440.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001920720.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 001925640.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002154160.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002503480.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002509080.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002725880.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002732960.jpg Image:The.Bionic.Woman.S03E02.DVDrip.XviD-SAiNTS.avi 002769160.jpg 302